


A Friend Returned

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Kikaider
Genre: Acceptance, Androids, Apologies, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship, Heartache, Hope, Humanity, Japan, Love, Manga & Anime, Memories, Minor Character(s), Reunions, Robot/Human Relationships, Soul Bond, Transformation, Years Later, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: After Jiro defeated Professor Gil and having lost his siblings, he resigns himself to live on the margins of society. For three years Jiro has been trying to come to terms with his past and return to the family he left to save long ago. But one day Jiro crosses paths with an old friend he lost in a brief moment of comfort. Will they be able to rekindle their friendship or will Jiro still be viewed as a monster?
Relationships: Jiro/Girl
Comments: 11
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my second story based on "Android Kikaider: The Animation" I've written on this site. The little girl with the cat in Episode 4 "Mirror" was never named, so I decided to keep her anonymous yet aged her a bit. Really wanted her and Jiro to have a second chance at friendship again. Story takes place after the end of "The Boy who carried a Guitar: Kikaider vs. Inazuman"
> 
> I do not own the anime, manga or characters. Hope you enjoy it! Reviews are appreciated.

He wandered the outskirts lonely. He had no home to go back to.

He longed to embrace the Komyogi and see their smiles, yet there was also another. A little girl caring for a brown kitten. Gentle dark eyes that brimmed with innocence and comfort, a welcome presence amidst a world that outcast him.

Despite his hopes and dreams, Jiro could not go back and see the girl he briefly befriended long ago, no matter how much he revisited her in his dreams. Even when she called him a Monster seeing his mechanized body-at one point crushing the way he viewed himself, and it hurt deeply- yet it couldn't cease his soul from wishing as he walked the city borders thinking back on her and others he had met. While it was a strong possibility she wouldn't remember him at all, he hoped she did.

He wanted it.

One last heart-to-heart glance was all he prayed for, it would be a memory that could ease the searing torment he still fought to break free from (or so he hoped). A chance just to see her from a distance happy and safe, he himself was free, a more good reason to try and find her. Still it was most likely she didn't remember the boy who carried a guitar.

Honestly, she shouldn't have been in the building when the android Orange Ant attacked, and she needed to be protected-he fully understood, but the sight of his true body only made her recoil in fear. The horrified rejection served only to remind him how _different_ he looked, not entirely human or machine.

Yet is she hadn't stayed to hear him play his guitar, he wouldn't have found his purpose for living, and now after all he saw and felt in his difficult, tragic _life_ he wouldn't have realized he had people to go back to. If fate were to bring them together again, perhaps his fully realized heart wouldn't be drenched in remorse, yet Jiro would not have anything changed because he was now human and could walk the path he wished-for all innocents like her.

His reminiscing thoughts returning as the sunlight warmed his skin.

He longed to see her.

Though for the thousandth time he had to tell himself it wasn't to be, he couldn't see the girl because she would remember only the form that scared her, which she didn't understand.

Yet, just because she shouldn't nor couldn't didn't mean he wouldn't have a chance, regardless how much he tried to forget it (which never was out of mind), in the end Jiro found himself more human than he ever imagined. Walking tall by the edge of the park which led him to the face he longed to see but would not, maybe, not see again:

A little girl caring for an orphaned kitten.

Once he had come back to the park he once played at, Jiro had quickly realized his misjudgment to act on high hopes and began to move on.

Now fully human, he looked around the area as past memories came back to him and recognized benches and playgrounds all familiar to his eyes and trees beside the building where he had killed another of his brothers. He looked away, and saw a tire similar to the one he sat on playing a beautiful sad tune, children running around and jumping off it. His eyes turned to the sky, clear and blue with slow drifting clouds, the open ground around the old building filled with automobiles to be turned into scrap iron.

He made a tentative step forward moving around the playground, and as he started to walk confidently he saw that he was revisiting a bittersweet memory. Jiro could tell from the paths and greenery surrounding the grounds where new structures were still under and nearing construction, the sounds of engineers ringing in his ears.

This had been the spot where the girl had come into his life, he recalled, though Jiro couldn't be sure she still came back here. But he continued to walk around it still, because he'd certainly see her. They would meet again, even though she might reject him again, he wouldn't regret it.

He continued on.

What he didn't know was that the girl was closer than he had anticipated. very close. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Mentioned the two other children from the episode "Mirror." Yabe Eri is an OC of mine. Eager to hear your reviews.

It had been two years since they first met there, and though she still was a wide-eyed, gentle-nature of a soul, the girl already had a loving family to care for her. She was popular among many of the local kids, most she knew from the playground who also were taken by Jiro's melancholy guitar tune. Despite a few jerks and rotten apples (most she'd stand up to when another kid was threatened), she had a peaceful life devoid of loneliness.

However, the girl did have nightmares sometimes. She had seen a strange blue-red _person_ when she looked for Chiko one day, and it scared her so terribly, even though she knew he didn't harm her or Chiko, she knew that words can hurt and sow seeds of regret. Just as she felt when she never saw the boy who carried the guitar again.

She lifted her head up from the book she was reading and gasped.

_The boy who carried the guitar..._

_Was it really_?

She couldn't really tell.

The memory in her head was confusing; it was nearly all blurred, as if a paint brush unsuccessfully tried to blot it out completely. 

It was weird. No matter how hard she thought, she couldn't remember who that stranger was. There was a growing call rising deep in her head as if it were familiar, but it slipped away.

"Are you okay?" a dark-haired boy asked approaching. 

"Oh, yeah. Sorry! Just thought of something," the girl answered, and she decided not to botch the subject. 

Getting up to greet two of her school friends who were walking her way, she curtly pushed the thought aside not expecting anymore from it. 

"Hi," a friend of hers with a brunette ponytail smiled, "What's on your mind?" she asked intrigued, beading her dark eyes. She clutched at the heavy, hardcover school books in her arm while waiting for an answer.

"Nothing. Just a memory." The girl answered biting her lower lip.

On her right, another boy, Yoshiro, giggled, his crazy dark hair and eyes sticking out. 

"Really?" he asked. "Must be a really _good_ memory, look at her blushing."

The girl to the left tried to conceal her mirth as she noted Yoshiro exclaim "Aha!" and pointed at her.

"It-it was..." The girl started, wanting her friends to leave the topic here and now. "It was something dumb. Uh, you know, the test we took last week." It was a lie of course, yet inextricably she only fueled the fire as her two friends continued to snicker.

"Like when he played his guitar for _you_ to calm Chiko down?" Yoshiro teased, causing the girl to blush.

"What? N-no!" she stammered. "Not _him_! I was thinking of when we'd played around here when we were kids," she answered, which they all knew wasn't true, yet not a lie.

"Hey," she thought quickly. "We're gonna be late for class!" she nearly shouted, and noticed Yoshiro look at his watch, the blue strap matching the teal-colored shirt the boy wore.

"True, but don't think you can get out of this that easily." Yoshiro grinned, the girl could only shake her head and meekly grin. 

As the class started, the girl began to succumb to her daydreams. It started with that moment this morning. When she saw that boy, who look so much like him… By him she knew the handsome young guitarist. _Was it possible? It can't be him... he's long gone_! He must be somewhere else in the world because he once said he didn't have a home or anyone to protect. Also that he had a sad look to his face, as if he were running from something bad he had done. The girl looked straight forward at the teacher, Yabe Eri, and listened to her morning talk about what the following lesson would focus on today.

"It's wonderful to see all your faces here for the first day of the new semester, now pass your essays to the front please," Eri-san said with a smile on her face. That is what everyone did, like a normal morning. When she got all the submitted papers, she shuffled through the pile twice to make sure her count was accurate.

"Now we are going to be having a class field trip soon!" Whispers started, after she finishes her sentence. "Now quiet down everyone! I ask that everyone pay attention to the details. The girl sat by the window, she enjoyed watching the sunlight shining over everything." After that once again, whispers filled the room. Then dead slice hit and her eyes opened she noticed a tall young man standing in the courtyard, the same boy from this morning right there in her sight… the boy who carried a guitar.

His lips didn't move yet she swore a voice in her head spoke: "Hello it's me, I never forgot you and hoped to find you safe and happy." He smiled and walked out of the courtyard and make a right turn down the street, nearly vanishing from sight. The girl started to stare at him in shocked. Him…he came back? How? Before she could possibly ask any more questions of herself, the boy turned his gaze up to the window and give her a wink. She blushed as he gripped the strap of his guitar case and the girl started hiding her reddening face in her book. Is this really…the friend I lost?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiro and the girl revisit the park where old memories are revived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are loving the story so far. Uchino, Kai and Nitta are OC's of mine.I decided to give the girl the Pet Name "Nakama" meaning "Friend" in Japanese as a sort of endearment. Please leave a review. Next chapter will be coming soon.

**_Ring_**! The lunch bell went off and just in time too. It was now time to eat some food however, the girl was more intrigued to have a look around the school for the boy with the guitar. She wanted to talk to him about, well...everything. Like her favorite subject to what her house was like, the sports she enjoyed playing and so on. As she quickly slipped out of the classroom, she heard a bunch of girls whispering and giggling about somebody they'd seen on the grounds. It seemed like they were forming a following for him...the mysterious boy she had befriended first....

"My God! Seriously, wasn't that guy a cutie" A girl with brunette hair in bangs said, known around the community as Uchino.

"I know right! He seems kinda quiet, but amazing!" A girl said as she turned to look at Uchino, this was Nitta.

"Do you think maybe he's got a girlfriend?" Uchino's meddlesome irritating voice asked.

"Do you think maybe he grew up here?" A girl said as her amber eyes beamed with a hopeful arousal. The girl gave out a sigh and pursed her lips to refrain from snapping back at them. It only has been half of the day, and girls were already having crushes on the guitar player who once had the neighborhood kids fascinated with his beautiful yet sad tune. It now seems like he's the most popular guy around the neighborhood! Though Wakai, a guy in her class, who used to be the most popular guy in school, she wondered how he's taking all this right now. Right after she thought that, Wakai and Chino came up to her.

"Oh hey Chihiro, can you believe that there's a new guy in town already popular with the girls?" Chino said as she crossed her arms. She gives a little sigh. The girl nodded.

"I know right? I'm supposed to be the heartthrob at school! Someone needs to tell this guy to buzz off…" Wakai said as he flipped his teal-colored hair. Chino slapped him in the back of his head. The girl giggled as they started to fight. After a few minutes she Interrupted the fight and give a little smile.

"Hey you two, let's just go to lunch already, I'm starving!" She told them pushing them down the hall, she smiled watching them. "I'll catch you guys there!" she said waving her hand.

"'Kay!" Kai and Chino said waving while walking backwards then turning down the hall.

The girl made her way down to the courtyard peaking around; seeing if the boy was there. "Did he leave again?" she mumbled blushing slightly while trying to remain optimistic. "You wouldn't just leave after just one look? After lunch, I can show you around during the free period. I could never forget you..." she spoke into space nibbling on her lower lip a little.The possibility she _imagined_ him there almost made her feel crazy and stupid. 

The slight footsteps nearing from behind her, almost made her jump. Her shock turned to relieved joy on seeing the dark-haired young guitarist smiling back at her. "Hi. Hope I didn't scare you, _Nakama_ -Chan." He said letting out a soft smile walking closer towards the girl but not so much that she'd be frightened. She inched closer to be sure it wasn't a paranoid vision. While the urgent want to hug him was strong, she walked along side him with a light blush on her cheeks looking down at her feet.

"Are you scared of me or is something wrong?" He said putting his hands into his pockets.

"No no, umm I, I'm just thinking that you look awfully like someone I used to know and it's unbelievable too," the girl said in a mumble, as she was looking at her feet afraid he'd vanish if she looked up. She blushed apple red when she felt his hands rest on her shoulders. "You shouldn't so sad, your eyes are too precious to let that show." He said softly giving her a small smile that was considerate and honest. She could feel her stomach quickly turn in knots.

"Oh my... I'm sorry." She mumbled and walked a bit faster trying to hide her embarrassment. "I'm going to miss lunch if we don't move faster," she told him picking up her own pace. She heard him sigh yet didn't appear bothered.

"Okay," the boy said walking faster. Then soon they got to the lunchroom "Is this it?" he asked looking around. The girl nodded.

"This is where we get lunch and most people sit around here. But, Chino, Kai, and I like sitting out in the open air. You can join us if you like to or if you somewhere to go, you can leave if you got to." She gave him the option, as they stood in line as the girl got noodles and rice balls.

"I'll think I'll come and sit with you guys. I'm not really hungry but would like the company." He smiled again softly.

"'That be great."

They stood in line, an awkward silence between the two. Then after a minute or two they got to the end, the girl got what she wanted. "Follow me to the tree." She smiled. The girl started walking to the west side of the courtyard with the boy beside her. When they arrived she gave Chino and Kai a wave. "Hey guys!" She smiled as the two got closer.

"Hey _Nakama_ , it took you long enough, I thought you were going to bail on us." Chino smiled then looked at the young man dressed in blue. "So he's-"Chino was about to finish when Kai cut her off.

"Who is this guy and what is he doing here?! _Nakama_! I thought we just talk about how I don't like show-ups like him!" Kai said glaring.

"Chill out he's just going to be with us until he goes to see some old friends of his, other than me and plus I wanted to show him around the school." She said sitting down, with Jiro next to her.

"Always the Angel," Kai mumbled glaring at Jiro a bit.

Chino shoved a piece of tamagoyaki in this mouth "Oh just shut up Kai! No one wants to listen to your crap. Also you just hate that you're losing your ego boost and someone's more popular with the girls then you. Romeo." She sighs shaking her head adding in a little laugh.

"Fine, the name's Kai by the way _Rock Star_." He said chewing the food that was in his mouth while gesturing to the guitar Jiro carried on his back.

Nervously the girl started to sweat a bit, shaking her head. "Looks like we're getting off to a nice start, I guess." She said eating some of her... "I'm _Nakama_ to my friends just so you know, I should've told you that sooner sorry…" she said.

"Well I am Chino! Uchino Koyo the star tennis and student body president for the school." She said standing up putting her hands on her hips winking at Jiro.

"So Chino," Jiro looked at her, "Cocky shit," He said looking at Kai," And lastly _Nakama_." Jiro finished with a smirk on his face seeing how ticked off Kai was.

"Don't press your luck with me _Rock Star_." He grumbled.

"Kai get over yourself- you asked for it." Chino told him making the girl smile. She heard the bell and that was the end of the lunch period.

"Well guys I've gotta show my old friend around! See you later then." She said standing up along with Jiro.

"Bye cute thing. Be nice Kai." Chino glared at Kai as he finished his bottle of green tea.

Kai sighs, "Bye _Rock Star_ \- I'll be watching you…" he said doing the little _I'm watching sign_ with his fingers, eyes honed in on Jiro.

Chino slapped him on the back of his head. "Baka!" she grumbled and shook a finger at him. "Bye, you two have fun doing whatever." She waved.

"Bye Chino, Kai." Their friend smiled walking away with Jiro.

After they said their goodbyes, the girl showed Jiro around the school. She was answering all his questions, which weren't a lot. The time went so fast that she didn't notice that it took the rest of the day. Before she knew it, she was already putting her shoes on. While she was putting away her indoor shoes, Jiro walked up towards her.

"Hey, _Nakama_ -Chan?" he asked as he bent over to meet her eyes. He stared intently at her with those innocent almost child-like ones he had. "Do you want me to walk you home?" He started to blush. The girl gave him a soft small and nodded.

"Sure! That be great." she said smiling. Jiro and the girl walked out together, out in the sunny afternoon; the sun was shining in the clear sky. While walking, a bunch of girls passed the pair, glaring at them whilst talking in hushed tones.

"What in the world is a handsome guy doing with her?!" Uchino whispered with her friends on the student council. 

"I know right?! She's nice but just…God!" Whispered a girl with short dark hair, purple locks here and there. _Nakama_ sighed as she started to walk again.

As Jiro saw the girl walking away, he ran up to catch up with her. When he finally caught up to her, Jiro saw that she was wiping her tears. He seemed know just what to say, this was a state he'd seen Mitsuko in many a time. Then before he could think, words started to slip out of his mouth.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at her eyes. She sighed as she sat down on a nearby bench.

"Yeah, it's just I'm just tired of Uchino always spreading gossip and always poking fun at me." The girl said looking down at her feet. Jiro placed himself next to her.

"Don't worry she's just jealous of you. I wouldn't worry about people her." Jiro said smiling while nursing within him the pain so many of his brothers endured. He wanted to make her happy, but it seem like it wasn't successful so far.

"I guess you're right... Thank you." She said smiling. "It's just that Uchino's always criticizing people. She can so snobby sometimes and a... Agh! She just annoys the hell out of me." She went on and on about Uchino. While she was talking, an idea popped in Jiro head. Maybe he could take her to the playground, and maybe she will remember her memories about the friendly moment they shared. Plus maybe she'll forget about Uchino and other hateful people that trouble her.

"Hey _Nakama_ , you want to go somewhere?" Jiro said smiling. The girl looked at him.

"Sure, where to?" She asked, as she tilted her head in sudden confusion.

"Just somewhere close by. Come on, it will be fun!" Jiro said smiling.

"Alright then" She said standing up. Jiro smiled and grabbed her hand. Then, he dashed off as fast as he could. The girl's hair flew in the wind, as he dashed through the quiet streets.

"Hey wait...can we...maybe...go a little...slower than this?" The girl asks, as she stumbled a bit. Though when she asked Jiro, they were already there. "My God! You ran faster than Yoshiro!" She said with her eyes wide while feeling about her limbs to be sure she was whole. They looked at each other and both started to laugh, but after a few minutes, they stared at the entrance to the playground.

The girl's eyes travel around the mysterious, yet familiar, gate. It looked old and painted a rusty blackish-red. Staring right at them were the deserted obstacle courses etc. She took a step back, only to feel a gentle force edging her in. After looking around, she saw the boy walking in.

"Come on, don't be scared." He said holding out his hand. She was unsure if she should go in or not. Could it be a set up, or something worse? She didn't know what to do. Though, before she could make her decision, her feet began to move towards him. Then she grabbed his hand. They entered.

The place looked very much the same as when she was younger. Trapeze rings swayed the breeze, and an old swing set still stood the test of time. They walked onto the grounds, hand-in-hand; squeezing his hand tighter, the girl started to shake. Nervously, she kept her courage up, for she thought a gang of thugs would try to attack them. There was a a nearly unusual draw to the place. Though, for some reason she began to see images of a day she had tried to block out. Her thoughts were interrupted when the boy started to talk.

"We are almost there. Don't worry, I remember the spot and I won't let anything happen to you." He said smiling. The girl started to blush. For some reason, she felt safe around Jiro, as though she could trust him no matter what.

After a brief walk, which felt longer, they made it to the spot. When they were at the center of the grounds, there were a few benches sitting about. She let go of his hand and walked out towards a free-standing tire. The breeze felt amazing. The surrounding park was filled with freshly cut hedges producing different flowers. Jiro picked a rose, and gave it to the girl.

"Here, for you and your wonderful smile." He said smiling, placing the flower into her hands. The girl blushed a deep red. He then grabbed her hand and drew her to the spot. They stood by the tire, briefly, and looked at the abandoned building nearby. Not even taking in a slight breath, the scents of various flowers teased the girl's nose. Her eyes started to water.

"It feels so peaceful," she said as her skin started to warm up. Jiro nodded.

"Yeah it really is, though let's not just do nothing. You never know, maybe you will meet a prince from a dream." He said looking deeply into her eyes eyes. It seemed as though he was trying to hint tome about something. The girl started to laugh. Jiro smiled though the remark was bittersweet as he remembered the heroic stories he sometimes read to Masaru before he fell to sleep.

"Haha! Don't treat me like a little kid." She said smiling. He sighed, turning his head to hide the partially humored chagrin, then smiled.

"Yeah…"

After they went round the building, they decided to sit on the old, black, stone steps. Even though it looked like a frightening old building; broken windows and all-the mutual comfort they both drew from each other eased any terror that it presented. They went to the side and looked out over the grounds. A train passed by, as I looked down.

"Wow! I didn't know I missed this place so much now." She said with her eyes wide open. They were welling with tears despite the melancholy. Jiro and the girl started to smile at each other.

While looking out she realized something. She realized that **_this_** was the place, where she not only met _him_...they had briefly bonded here! The boy, Jiro whose name she barely remembered, who was _something else_ ; a friend she thought long lost. She looked at Jiro and it hit her. The girl was here before, many years ago. Chiko ran into the building where she pursued the cat, and she became scared by a _monster_ , nearly tripping yet caught by a detective named Hattori. On hearing her frightened voice, the _monster_ burst through a window and vanished, crushed. He never harmed Chiko and had been scared when she almost fell. Everything made sense now. Though, is this HIM, the boy she met before? After finally remembering everything, the girl turned to Jiro.

"Ha-have we met before?" she asked looking deeply in his dark green eyes. Jiro turned to her and stared at the girl for a while. Then he started to blush, and a big smile manifested on his face.

"I think we have, three years ago. It is you Little !" He said giving the girl a big warm hug. "I needed to be sure." The girl started to blush deeply. She couldn't believe that she would see him again. After a while, they stopped hugging and sat back to enjoy the lovely view of the park.

"I can't believe I met you again!" She said beaming through eyes laden with overjoyed tears.

"Me too" he nodded. They both look at each other. Then before she knew it, Jiro leaned close and hugged her again, the warmth of his body merging with hers. They both started to blush, as he held the girl closer and tighter each second. Her fingers could feel the warmth of his skin. Was he really human after what she saw as a kid? Is this real at all? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to include Masaru into this story to give "Nakama" a love interest and make it more intriguing. The ringtone is "Jiro's Guitar" in case you were wondering. I absolutely loved the track in the anime series and felt it be perfect for this story. Hope you are enjoying the story so far, please leave reviews.

Jiro leaned close to the girl. They both started to blush, as he leaned closer and closer each second. Her lips could feel the nearly shy warmth of his breath. They looked as though they were about to kiss. Though before she can do anything else…

A poetic almost hauntingly beautiful tune rang on the phone. That ring tone was for her Boyfriend, Masaru Kohmyoji. Jiro looked away blushing with a chuckle, as she checked her phone. Taking a step back, as the sound of the cell phone had shattered that _wondrous_ moment that she shared with Jiro; that could've changed her life.

"I-I need to go…" the girl mumbled "I'll see later!" She said as she started to run. Jiro grabbed her hand, but she quickly pulled it away. The girl didn't know why but, she just had to run away. She just didn't know what to do at this point. Those feelings started to crash like waves, as his lips began to be so close to hers. Those feelings that she locked away deep down in her heart, that got encompassed up all in that one heart-stopping moment. Hot tears started to well inside her eyes, as she kept thinking about the last few minutes that happened. She was about to cheat on Masaru. He was the one who gave her strength. The one person that helped her see the beauty in life. Masaru was the one few who helped her escape the hardships of her childhood.

Running out, She left the playground not looking back. After she ran away from of that bittersweet childhood spot, she came to a stop feeling out of breath. She started to lean on the bridge. Then she started to fall to the ground hugging her knees to her chest. She looked at her phone still ringing that tune she vividly remembered-and the mysterious boy who played it. The ringtone played for a few more seconds then she picked it up.

"Hello?" she mumbled trying to still her trembling hands.

"Nakama-Chan, I've the best news, I'm back form America! I was going surprise you tomorrow but, I just couldn't wait to tell you, and hear your sweet voice!" He said. She started to create a picture of his boyish smile that made her feel more divided. The regret slowly started to eat away from her. A rain cloud started to overshadow her. The excitement Masaru had just to talk to her.

"The first thing that I'm going to do when I see you is kiss you, hug you tight and talk your ears off for hours!" After those words started to slip out of his mouth, a vision started to come up. No, a flashback, that happened weeks after the scary memory she had.

**~ Flash Back! ~**

It was a beautiful Summer day. The girl was walking into her new middle school, that was her first day, and she knew she was going to be the odd one out. Everyone was in their groups from elementary, and she was the new one in town, the New Girl. As she entered the building, releasing a nervous sigh, as everyone started to look at her.

It was the start of the day and she was already the target of popular girls and local bullies. Everyone started to whisper snide names at her, and even harassed her as she walked down the hall. Therefore, for a while she would find herself crying behind the theater or outside somewhere where no one ever goes, folding into herself for some comfort. After a while, she started to cry. She knew how overly sensitive she was; that's what everyone says- _Gods, I'm such a Scared Cat_!

With that in mind, one day she was sitting outside one day, in the autumn cold, she was eating her lunch; it was maybe one of the worst she could imagine anyone dealing with. Before she knew it, she started to crumble. Tears started to stream down her face, as she snarfed down her food voraciously, when she felt a yellow jacket fall on her shoulders. Her eyes widen and I looked up to see who it was. It was Masaru Kohmyoji, the cutest and smartest boys at her middle school.

"What are you trying to do? Get yourself blown away?" Masaru asked as he looked at her dark eyes deeply. "You shouldn't be out here in this cold weather." He sighed, as he looked her in the eye with unflinching sincerity.

"P-please leave me alone…" She shuttered looking down at the ground; She started to feel tears going to the sides of her eyes. Though, Seconds after she felt herself being pulled into a warm hug. The girl blushed as he started to stroke her hair. Unable to hold it in any longer the girl started to sob. She felt her eyes start to puff up and sticky hot tears fell out of them.

"Just let it out. It's okay. What's wrong?" he asked with a sweet and caring voice. He rubbed the girl's back, as she blinked her eyes.

"Why are you being nice to me? Why aren't you laughing at me like everyone else?" The girl cried into his chest gripping on his shirt tightly. "Why you, the one who is popular with almost everybody want to hug me or even talk to me…" She started to cried harder. Masaru didn't say a word the whole time; he just let me get my anger out. He never judged or hated her as she explained about the kids bullying her, and making her school experience difficult. She started to stop growing weak from crying, as she started to feel better about herself. Masaru helped her up, as the wind started to calm down.

"C'mon let's go inside." He said, as he started to lead her inside the school. That's how they first become friends, he was mutual friends with Yoshiro and Wakai too-They all knew each other since grade school, but they all got along well.

After that day, we always hung out, and their bond started to grow. Eventually all the loneliness and bullying stop because, whenever someone gave her pain, the three of them would be by her side. She would always remember that day that Masaru came into her life, freeing her from the bleak hopelessness.

**~End of flashback! ~**

"Hello? Nakama, you there?" Masaru asked as he interrupted her flashback. The girl shook her head, trying to get back to her senses, and smiled.

"I'm here, sorry... I just spaced out. Anyway, I've gotta go. See ya tomorrow and I love you Masaru. Tell your Dad and Mitsuko I said "Hi" " She hung up the phone, before she could hear his charming voice, and stood up. She sighed and headed home.

"I'm sorry Masaru…I promise I'll never be weak again...ever" She said as she walked home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will focus primarily on the main character and Masaru. Jiro will appear again later in the chapter though. Also will have Hanpei Haattori make an appearance too. Let me know what you think and enjoy!

The Pop music on the alarm clock boomed, forcing her brown eyes widen out of her sleep. After the wakeup call from that irritating clock, the girl yawn sitting up. She pushed herself out of the warm bed and headed to get her winter school uniform; the cold wooden floor made her feet jump.

"It's too chilly…" Her teeth chattered as she walked over to grab her house slippers, sliding them on in an instant. Double-checking her uniform for any wrinkles, she put her hair in the same yellow hair tie as always. After moisturizing her skin, she pushed herself forward to the kitchen.

The house was quiet as usual, the whistling of wind through the trees and birdsongs always a comfort; she was surprised that the weather was so calm this time of year. Ever since she had lost her parents before she could remember, cherishing life's beauty reminded her to never lose faith in it. Her adoptive Dad was a marvel; he had always been something of a workaholic. Her uncle, detective Hanpei Hattori, who she loves dearly is the only one who looks after her, but it is mostly her making sure he doesn't hurt himself. Honestly, she missed her family, but she kind of liked it whenever uncle Hattori invited her for dinner; he would always make up these funny stories, and talk to her about all these things. For an example the most memorable one he taught her was how boys feel about girls in 4th grade. She would never forget that image he put in her head. Also the story of how he met his assistant Etsuko on a rather _convoluted_ case. He is the most loyal while comical man she ever knew, yet he's the best when he tries to lift her spirits.

She walked into the kitchen and started to cook some lunch and breakfast for her Dad and herself; fixing _tamago kake gohan_. She hummed the familiar tune while placing the egg on a very hot rice pile, before immediately mixing them up. The enigmatic boy's face nearly making her gasp as she proceeded to add the soy sauce, cilantro, and onion.

"Uncle!" She yelled to him, "Time to wake up, I've to get to school. Lunch is on the refrigerator and breakfast is in on the table." She told him, as she wrote a note knowing he would forget later. "Bye uncle," she called out as she gathered her things into her bag, putting on her shoes, and making sure her hair was in place.

As she walked out the door, the girl rubbed her eyes and started walking to school. She looked up at the sun that was trying to push through the cloud; the rays beamed down on her arm, the warmth felt nice on her pale skin. Feeling the sun, she closed her eyes smiling, thinking of the evening before; mostly about Jiro. She promised herself that she will never need to speak or think of Jiro again; he is just going to make her life more complicated. Hopefully, he will be going back to the family he lost soon; he can just leave the demons of his past far behind him. Plus the city will just be a big boring concrete jungle without him. Jiro just has to understand that she's changed; she's not that same vulnerable little girl as before. Also the fact that she has a boyfriend that she loves, though she wonders how has he changed? The girl couldn't let herself become captivated by him again-she just can't! If she ever did, I she'd hurt Masaru and herself even more.

Before she knew it, the girl found herself at school by the time she stopped daydreaming about the past. Everyone was walking with each other into the gate of the school, immersed in varying conversations. They were either with their boyfriends or laughing over secret rumors. She looked around herself. She felt like any moment she was going to be hugged to death or called out by Uchino, Wakai or Masaru. Then right after she thought that, she felt a warm presence right next to her.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Masaru said as he wraps his arms around her waist. She jumped as he scared her a bit. Her cheeks were burning red by now.

"M-morning…" she said blushing a bit.

"Awww! Looks like my _Nakama_ is blushing," He pinched her cheeks and started to laugh, teasing her. She joined in and reached for his hand. Though, Masaru grabbed it before she could. His face started to burn up.

"Whatever, you're blushing too!" The girl said grinning a bit, Masaru chuckled.

"Fine, but you look better when your cheeks are pink. It makes you look way more cute." Masaru said as he places his hand on her left cheek, she blushed a deep red. Though before she could break free from his arms, he turned her around and started to lean in. She could feel his breath tickling on her lips; followed by his warmth from his lips coming closer to her. Then right there and then...he kissed her softly. The girl just closed her eyes and kissed back, making it deeper. Her arms instantly wrap around Masaru's neck and he pulled his girlfriend closer to him. The pair kissed for a few seconds, until someone interrupted them, coughing subtly.

"Hey there lovebirds- get a room," Wakai said as he pulled Masaru away. Masaru let out a pouty sigh as he crosses his arms.

"Thanks for ruining our moment!" Masaru pouted. Wakai just laughs, as Yoshiro came walking up. _Nakama_ giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Wakai are you messing with those two again? Let them live Happily Ever After. I know you're jealous just because you want be the one making out with Masaru," Yoshiro teases him while smirking, and placing her hand on her right hip.

 _Nakama_ blushed deeply looking down, Masaru warped his arm her pulling her closer. "Sorry, Wakai but I'm taken." Masaru laughed.

Wakai blushed and glared at Yoshiro. "Maybe you just want to go out with me!"

Yoshiro blushed and mumbles, "Whatever." He turned to _Nakama_ and smiled brightly. "Hey _Nakama_!" He said as he tackles her, hugging the girl tightly; She knew this going happen. She felt like he was going to hug her to death, after two minutes of being hugged aka _strangled,_ the bell finally ranged.

Yoshiro awed. "Awe! I wanted to hug _Nakama_ -chan more oh well," he pouted.

"I feel like Yoshiro, is taking my girlfriend away from me…." Masaru glares at Yoshiro, "You and Wakai should hook up so my _Nakama_ isn't taking away by you…" he mumbled to himself.

"Give her a break, pickle head!" Wakai said slapping Yoshiro in the back of his head. Yoshiro growled and punched him in the face.

He yelled, "Buzz off Baka!" Yoshiro then started to chase Wakai to homeroom. Masaru and _Nakama_ started to laugh as they heard Wakai was running to the class room sacred of Yoshiro, screaming like a little girl.

"I can't tell you how much I've missed this!" Masaru laughed pleased.

The day went by, classes moving in quick succession. Teachers going on and on about almost every little thing, some details worth more listening to than others. The girl couldn't even focus, since there was one thing on her mind: avoiding Jiro. All day, she tried her best not to talk about him or even picture him; she hoped he got the message that she has a boyfriend, and didn't want to talk to him anymore and that he's just going to cause trouble for her and her friends.

After _Nakama_ had her lunch with everyone, she walked with Yoshiro to the pool. "I hate these damn suits for swimming class; the shorts are way too tight." She frowned as she put them on-she would have used her favorite pair but, with all the swimming they risked becoming too moldy to wear.

"Well, there are all a bunch of _sick_ people." Yoshiro sighed not wanting his lascivious thoughts to become clear.

"I know…" She mumbled as she was about to go in and put on her swim suit.

"Though don't you want to show them off to you-know-who?" Yoshiro said smirking elbowing her. Nakama's face was boiling red.

"What the-...no!" Yoshiro laughed and pinched her cheeks.

"Just messing with ya!" Yoshiro called back, running out.

"I'll get you for that, Yoshiro!" She said running after him.

The day pasted fast, after gym, and the last bell rang ending class. Everyone ran out of the classrooms, smiling and cheering since it was the weekend. _Nakama_ walked to the shoe locker area to change her shoes, along with everyone else.

"God, that was a long day! So glad it's Saturday." Yoshiro said as he put away his shoes and slipped on his other ones. _Nakama_ nodded as she did the same.

"I agree! Oh man! Another week of work done. Anyway you guys want to get sushi and catch a movie?" Masaru said as he closed his locker. Yoshiro's eyes sparkle, he loves watching movies and hanging with all three of them. He even said he even didn't mind Wakai coming; _Nakama_ thinks he secretly likes him, cause he sure acts like he does; punching and teasing a guy always mean you like them well that is in Ai's world.

"Sure, that sounds awesome!" He said as he jumped up and down. Wakai scoffed as he grabbed his bag tossing it over his shoulder.

"I'll pass, that sounds kind of redundant. Plus, I've a lot of girls that want to go to the movies." He said confidently with a teasing grin on his face. Wakai sighed and slapped him in the back of the head again for the one hundredth time today. "Hey can you be _normal_ in front of me for once?"

"Nah that sounds too hard." Yoshiro rolled his eyes. "You're coming, plus it's been too long since we all got a chance to hang out with each other. Masaru's been in America for the last thousand years!"

"Anyway, I can't think of one girl who dates a quiet guy like you. Beside, all I know is that a lot of the girls are all over Jiro." Wakai scoffs again, as he closed his locker.

Nakama's heart stopped for a moment, she remained standing silently. All day she didn't want to hear that name. That name Jiro. It just made her feel unstable inside just hearing that name. Still not moving a muscle, she dropped one of her outside shoes. Masaru looked at with a pensive contemplating face before grabbing her hand.

"You okay _Nakama_?" He said as he stared deeply into her eyes. Yoshiro and Wakai stopped their arguing and looked over; she tried so hard not to become the center of attention. She pushed the feeling away and nodded her head, giving a phony smile.

"Y-yeah, sure of course I'm. fine. Wakai, you better go or else Yoshiro isn't going to stop babbling how you're such a prude or feel like you are too cool for us .Plus Yoshiro you should be a little nice to him. So, I'll meet you three at the restaurant later! Bye!" _Nakama_ said quickly running out.

"Wait Na-" She ran out so fast that, she couldn't hear the rest of it. Her brain was set on trying to get away before she started to weep. Her destination was the park that was only a few minutes by the school. As she was running, she could feel the wind flying hitting her face and hair. The sun started to vanish and rain began to fall. She didn't care if she was going to get wet; she just wanted to be alone to settle herself.

Entering the park, she saw children and their parents walking to their bikes and cars. Nobody in sight-perfect, she was alone. She stopped by a bench and sat down catching her breath. _How can Yoshiro run more than five miles every day_? she thought as she looked down at her feet. Though the other question the girl should be asking is why did he mention the mysterious boy's name? _Am I starting to fall for him again_? _Would he take me as his girlfriend_? The girl shook her head, blushing a bit, as she asked herself those questions.

 _Get over yourself! Stop it! You love Masaru_! She told herself as she put her hands up towards her face. Tears started to stream down her cheeks, as the cold rain drops touched her white skin.

"Are you alright?" Said a calm familiar voice, before she could guess who was speaking to her, the girl felt a warm blue jacket that was being put on her. Just like that one other moment I shared with Masaru.

She looked up as her eyes widened and cheeks went red; it was him, Jiro. Words couldn't slip out of her mouth. Her lips were frozen mid gasp. " _Nakama_?" He asked wiping her tears with his thumb, though before he can say another word she grabbed his glove-covered hand.

"Jiro...I need to talk to you," she said looking at his patient eyes. He nodded.

"Alright, but let's get out of this bad weather first." He gives her a small smile. _Oh God no! Not that cute smile, I know that one way too well- he's trying to say he'll stay, but I don't want him to_. The girl's eyes start to produce clear rivulets.

"No...We need to talk right now! Jiro, I-I'm in love with Masaru. I know we'd a brief friendship when I was younger, but I've grown up. I'm not that little girl met long ago. I've grown up and I think we should jus-" Before she could finish, Jiro hugged and kissed her bravely. While he kissed the girl again, his eyes shut while hers were stunned with shock. She tried to pull away, but he kept pulling her close.

" _Nakama_ , I love you and Masaru both. I want you to be happy. Please believe me." He whispered in her ear as he pulled away from the kiss. Her eyes blinked. She didn't know what to say. It was as if he knew her mind better than herself.

"Jiro...I….I…" _Nakama_ said shakily. This was it, time to tell him the major answer and the things she always wanted to tell him the day they met. _Wait, how does he know_ _Masaru_?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiro's old friend bids him "Goodbye" one more time. But will it be the last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the deepest chapter of this story so far, followed by two more. I know it is rather short yet wanted to keep it succinct and on point. Hope you have enjoyed reading it as I have writing it. Do leave reviews please and thanks.

"Jiro...I….I…" I said shakily. Jiro was staring into her eyes deeply. _Does he really care for me that much_? T rain started to pour down hard, like glass beads falling out of the clouds, as the wind started to pick up. After, putting the words together to tell Jiro she was ready to express her true feelings about him. _How do I tell him I'm not the same girl he used to know... that I love Masaru_? Taking a deep breath, _Nakama_ stared at Jiro with all honesty in the eye.

" _Nakama_ …Listen…" Jiro began though before she could let him finish, she brought her closed fists down on his chest.

"No, Jiro you listen to me. I've grown up! I'm not that scared defenseless girl anymore. Why on earth are you still following me and trying to make up for what happened?! No, why did you just kiss me? Didn't you see I was so confused over that? Jiro, I'm with Masaru, he's always been there for me. I liked you when I was a kid, but now I'm happy. I'm sorry Jiro, b-b-but…" She couldn't bear to finish. _Nakama_ jumped up and dashed away, running in the pouring down rain. Tears started to stream down her face. She turned her head and saw Jiro's head turned away forlorn; after seeing him the picture of Jiro was cemented into her mind, making more tears stream out of her eyes. _Nakama_ felt so bad, but she knew that she had to tell him now or she would be stuck being miserable each time she heard his name or imagined his presence beside her. As she was running, the girl started to draw back to reality. The first thing _Nakama_ needed to figure out, is where was she running to...if anywhere.

Looking around her surroundings she saw the old brick buildings and the street lights, lighting up the city. All _Nakama_ knew was that she near the Central Park where Uchino, Wakai, and Masaru were. _Nakama_ didn't know if she should go, since she was crying and all. If she did go they'd likely ask what happed and she'd have to explain what happened between her and Jiro, but if she didn't go it would hurt their feelings and loose a chance to hang out with everyone. _Nakama_ finally decided to go back home since her Grandpa and maybe her uncle may get worried. Though, before she could stop herself from running and go back, she bumped into someone. _Nakama_ rubbed her head, feeling like this scenario had happened before. Then she looked up and saw that it was Masaru.

"M-Masaru…" She said as she tried to catch her breath. Masaru didn't say a word. Instead he just smiled while he held out his hand and gave her a nod. She reached for his hand, but he beat her to it and pulled her into a hug.

"Nakama, where have you been? Forget that, are you okay? I've been looking all over you." Masaru said, sounding like he was ready to breakdown.

"I-I'm okay honest, I just had to go for a walk and clear my head, that's all." Nakama said hugging him tighter. Her lips couldn't say that she was with Jiro; if she told him, he may have gotten the wrong idea. Not to mention the fact, she wanted to forget about Jiro, he was just problematic in her life.

"Next time, you can just tell me what the problem is. I just want you to be happy." Masaru kissed her on the cheek as he placed his hand on her cheek; _Nakama_ 's cheeks were all flustered and were pink with a hint of red.

"I love you _Nakama_ , all I want is to be by your side when you're alone."

"Aww! I love you too Masaru, sorry to scare you. Anyway l am okay now, so let's head to the park and check out the vendors. I just want to forget why I was upset. Let's go!" _Nakama_ grabbed his hand and ran to the park under the shadow of the clock tower playing an uplifting tune. She was hand to hand with Masaru; the person who cared so much about her. From that moment on, she moved on from Jiro, the boy who carried a guitar.

Good bye Jiro...forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next to last chapter of the story. Will include Masaru's POV as well. I do not own any of the songs or films mentioned in this chapter. Am not familiar with Japanese Pop from the year 2000 but referring to songs I remember and loved from back then.

"But that's not the shape of my heart," Uchino and Wakai sang the Backstreet Boys _Shape of My Heart_ on a karaoke stage, as Masaru and _Nakama_ walked over to the water fountain.

"That's not the shape...The shape of… " Wakai finished. _Nakama_ laughed at the two; they'd really make a cute couple, though she just couldn't be sure which one of them would make the first move. Everyone but them knows they have a HUGE crush on each other.

"Hey! Where were you to?! You're missing out on all the fun! Plus, the worst part is that I had to start singing with this idiot." Uchino said pointing at Wakai. Uchino then ran up to _Nakama_ to give her a big hug, leaving Wakai to glare daggers at her.

"I- c-can't breathe…" _Nakama_ mumble, gasping for air. I hug her back softly with my open hand.

"Opps, sorry!" Uchino said as she started to laugh. She blushed a bit and rubbed the back of her head. _Nakama_ joined in, until everyone in the room started to laugh; she then let go of her and took a step back. "It's just that I missed you and I don't feel safe being here with this doofus all alone. He may try something crazy on me." She teased sighing a bit.

"I'm not a bad guy!" Wakai glared again, stomping down on his right foot. "If anybody's the victim here it's me; I'm with this crazy one, who is like one of those American Rap stars." He crossed his arms with a slight pout on his face, causing both Masaru and _Nakama_ to laugh.

"I missed having fun with you guys so much! I'm glad to be back home and not in America with all those wild, crazy, dumb people." Masaru smiled taking a seat pulling _Nakama_ onto his lap, which made her blush a deep red shade.

"Hey everybody, let's play Truth or Dare! I haven't played that game in so long, with no rules? Like normal right? " he asked with a mischievous grin growing on his face.

"Cool," Wakai smirked. "I'm in."

"Same here, I'm not holding back." Uchino jumped with a devilish grin.

"Well I can't miss out on the fun," _Nakama_ said with a smile.

"Wait! We can't forget the ice cream!" Uchino said as she rushed to the counter. She got a tray with rainbow ice cream around the tray.

"I'll go first!" Masaru said as he got a cup of _Matcha_. "Truth or Dare Wakai."

Wakai smirked, "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Uchino." After those words left Masaru's mouth Uchino spitted out her _Pino_ , blushing a deeply. Wakai's jaw dropped almost dropping his cup of ice cream.

"W-what?!" Wakai said. He looked like he was ready to faint. "M-me kiss that _thing_?" He pointed at Uchino. She slaps him in the back of the head.

"Chikushō, I've a name you know and I'm a person not an _it_." Uchino crosses her arms.

"Come on, you've gotta do it. No chickens in this game!" Masaru said, chuckling after each word he says. Uchino and Wakai looked at each other and sighed.

"Let's get this over with…though I did hope my first kiss would've not been with a Panda Bear." Uchino said blushing lightly as Wakai pouted.

"Whatever baka let's do it" Wakai said trying to act cool, yet not coming close. "I can't believe this is my first kiss." He said mumbling a bit. _Nakama_ smiled fangirling in her head, but not letting anyone else know. I've been waiting for this too happened for so long-good call Masaru.

After fussing around for a few minutes, Uchino and Wakai looked at each other face to face, blushing. They both started to lean in, as their eyes slowly closed. Then before you know it, their lips met. They kissed softly, as Masaru and _Nakama_ started to clap. Though, Wakai deepened the kiss by placing his hand on her right cheek. Uchino wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer towards her.

"Good job Wakai, you're now a man!" Masaru said as he pulled Wakai out of the kiss. Uchino jumped and turned away blushing the deepest shade of red.

"Thanks for killing the moment," Wakai said pouting.

"Awww! That means you like it!" Masaru said jokingly as he punched playfully at Wakai.

"Just shut up both of you and stop being so dumb!" Uchino said glaring at the two boys. Uchino snapped at them and turns to face the wall once again. "I-I liked it…" She whispered softly smiling. _Nakama_ giggled as she thought of what a great start of a beautiful relationship.

"Anyways, it's my turn. Truth or dare Uchino." Wakai said coming to his senses.

"Dare…" Uchino said softly, still thinking about her first kiss that was taken from her.

"I dare you, to say _I'm your senpi_ to me" Wakai said laughing. Uchino slapped him in the back of his head.

"In your damn dreams!" Uchino's blush was just growing more and more.

"Whatever, don't lie- know you want it.

"Anyway m-" Masaru started, when he was cut off by his mobile phone.

**Masaru's POV**

I checked the caller's ID, it was my Dad. Looking over I saw Uchino and Wakai fussing and arguing with each other. _Nakama_ was giggling and took small bites of her ice cream. I got up and walked out of earshot, rushing to get somewhere I could hear my Dad better.

"Hey where are you going?" _Nakama_ asked.

"Oh I've gotta take this call, be back in a sec." I said as I dashed out the door. I ran outside the square and picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Masaru, there's something I have to tell you," my father said with a concerned voice. Is it his sister? Did Mitsuko go to the university again? Got upset thinking about Jiro again? My sister's always been there for me ever since I was born, she could never really go out to places because of the life we've had. She just had to stay home and study most of the time.

"Is it Mitsuko?" I asked as I sat down on a bench.

"No son, it's much more serious…"

**Nakama's POV**

After Masaru ran out the door, we decided to start singing songs. Wakai and Uchino were searching through the songs trying to figure out what song I should sing.

"No, she's not singing that! That's too…dirty." Uchino said.

"You are a total prev."

"Shut up! At least I didn't pick NSYNC." Wakai scoffs. Uchino slaps him in the back of the head.

"Ooo! This one!" Wakai and Uchino said in the same time. I peeked over and saw the song choice; it was _Someday Out of the Blue_ from _The Road to El Dorado_ movie.

"Sing this Nakama-chan!" Uchino said pulling me closer to the microphone. I shook my head smirking.

"I-I'll pass, I don't sing in front of anyone before." I mumbled shyly.

"Come on! You'll do better than any of us." Wakai said patting my back.

"Fine, I will do it." I sighed and stood up. Putting the microphone near my mouth, I cleared my throat and started to sing.

**Masaru's POV**

"Do you understand, Masaru?" My father said, with a stern but almost broken voice.

"Yes Dad," I said nodding a bit. I tried to hold back my own tears.

"Good, remember you've got one month to-"

"Yes I get it! Good bye and hug Mitsuko for me!" I yelled hanging up my phone. I banged my fist against the bench. "God damn it! Why me?!" I cursed looking down. Many questions ran through my head. When will I tell the others? How's everyone going to react? Really though, what is _Nakama_ going to say?

Thinking for a moment, I stood up. No, I can't tell them tonight. I'll tell them tomorrow. I've to make tonight a memorable amazing one, to make sure everyone around me is having a sweet time. Not sad, or upsetting. After calming off a bit, I walked back in the Park square and went back to the others. As I got closer to the gang, I heard a voice. Not just any voice, a gentle beautiful one.

"Some day out of the blue, In a crowded street or a deserted square...I'll turn and I'll see you as if our love were new. Some day we can start again, some day soon..." The voice echoed. Then I finally realized it was _Nakama_. I smiled and open the door knob. As I walked in, I saw Uchino and Wakai's eyes closed smiling with Wakai trying to grab Uchino's hand. _Who wouldn't be happy listening to her voice_?

"Go join her…"Mouthed Wakai holding up his thumbs up. As I looked at my right, I saw a Microphone. Reaching for it I knew one thing. I wanted to make this song the best memory that she'll experience. Walking up to her, I started my part.

"I still believe, I still put faith in us. We had it all and watched it slip away..." I sang my part.

"Where are we now? Not where we want to be. Those hot afternoons...Still follow me," We then started to sing together.

"Some day out of the blue. Maybe years from now...Or tomorrow night, I'll turn and I'll see you …." We sang with each other enjoying the moment, I grasp my hand around her smaller one.

"As if we always knew...Some day we would live again, some day soon," _Nakama_ sang her part.

"I still believe, I still put faith in us !" When we finish the last note,

Uchino and Wakai started to clap. Our score was one hundred, which was the new high score.

"Oh my god! That was so romantic." Uchino said smiling and jumping up and down. I give _Nakama_ a big hug.

"That was fun." _Nakama_ whispered.

"I agree. Hey _Nakama_ , I need to tell you something. Meet me at the rooftop after school tomorrow." I whispered softly into her ear nuzzling her neck.

**Nakama's POV**

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say, words couldn't slip out my mouth. Did he see Jiro and I kissing? Is he breaking up with me?

"O-okay sure…" I finally whispered back nervously.

 **What's he going to say**?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will this be the last time Jiro sees his old friend and will she accept a surprising proposal from Masaru?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! It will be told from "Nakama's" POV. Hope you all enjoy it, I know it ends on a cliffhanger. May come back to it when I get more ideas for it. Will write more "Kikaider" stories when inspiration strikes me, am open to requests though. Be sure to leave reviews, thanks!

It was class, History class. I've just woken up from a much-needed nap, which didn't last long considering that I got woken up by Uchino kicking my chair to keep me awake. My mind was filled with millions of things that kept me up last night it was mostly though about yesterday afternoon. Turning my head I look out of the window, feeling my heartbeat grow knowing the fact it is almost lunch. I shook my head and shut my eyes just to try to get ahold of myself, but it didn't work.... those words just kept repeating in my head making me feel scared.

 _Hey Nakama, I need to tell you something. Meet me at the rooftop after school tomorrow_. Masaru's voice repeated over and over again in my head. That thought kept me awake all night just thinking of the reasons why he asked that of me; the way he said it to me made it sound like it was mega important, it sounded like a matter of life or death. This was the first time I didn't want school to end never end because then I wouldn't have to be nervous on what he had to tell me about it, though maybe it's better just to get it done and over with…

"Nakama?" I felt a tap on my left shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turn my head to see Uchino pointing at the teacher who was glaring with his wolfish eyes set right at me; her glare was known to creep out everyone! I blushed, feeling embarrassed, as everyone giggled under their breaths.

"Nakama please read the following passage," The teacher snapped. I nodded as looked at him blankly making everyone poke fun at me more. He sighs and was cut off by the ringing of the bell. "Please be more attentive next time," he instructed. "Stand," everyone stood, "Bow." After those words slip out of his mouth, everyone bowed as fast as they could and ran out. Everyone wanted to leave, well everyone except me.

Dragging my feet out of the classroom, everyone around me was rushing to get to the lunchroom. Today's special was Kinpira Gobo or Teriyaki Chicken and everyone wanted to get them before they ran out. Looking to my right, I saw Uchino and Wakai running with the crowd.

"Come on Nakama! They are going to run out soon!" Uchino hollered.

"I-I brought my own lunch, I'll meet you two on the roof!" I said smiling. They both looked at each other and shrugged. Then they continued the race to get their share. I sighed and went to my locker. I kept my head down looking at my feet, feeling more jumpy than I've ever felt in my life; though as I was walking slowly, I bumped into someone, making them fall on top of me.

"Oh my!" a soft familiar voice complained.

My eyes were closed as I kept repeating, "I'm so sorry! It was my fault!" Then after opening one of my eyes, they wide it was Jiro.

"Nakama, are you ok?" Jiro panicked looking up at me, his eyes locked on mine as a dark crimson blushed ran across my cheeks and I looked away.

"Y-yeah of course I am…" I said shaking a bit. _Does he notice he's on top of me_? Both our eyes met, making a connection of some sort; it felt like hours staring into his black eyes that made me warm up a bit. All I thought was _God! He's so handsome. No wonder all the girls liked him when he first appeared. Stop it don't think like that!_

"I'm sorry, that I bumped into you," Jiro interrupted, making me come back to my senses. _Remember Nakama, you're with Masaru_!

I nodded and said "It's okay" and got off of him. I held out my hand, helping him up too.

"I better be going, since you don't want me in your life," he said rubbing the back of his head. He turned and began to head his way, until I grabbed his right wrist.

"Wait!" I yelled stopping him from going anywhere. "I'm sorry about yesterday, it's just I want us, to be just friends. Masaru and I…"

"It's okay and I understand. You and my brother are together and you love him so much to just leave him. It's totally understandable," He smiled. It wasn't just any smile; it was the one that said he really does care and want me happy. I smiled back still shocked he called Masaru his _Brother_. "Well, I better get going it seems like you've gotta go somewhere. I hope to see you...again."

Jiro walked away waving good-bye from behind. I laughed and headed to the rooftop. My mood was a kind of better, now that I know Jiro and I are friends again. This felt more right than us being more then friends, like it was supposed to happen. Still, Masaru had some explaining to do. 

As I reached the rooftop, I open the door that led to the rooftop. The sun hit me right in my face, as the spring breeze past through me making me gasp a little. Closing the door, I saw Masaru lying on the ground looking at the sky. I giggled and ran to tackle him from behind.

"Got you!" I chuckled hugging him. He joined in my laugh and started to tickle me.

"Well, now I got YOU!" He joked. We both laughed and kept tickling and messing around with each other. Everything felt wonderful until, he rolled on top of me and looked deeply in my eyes. My face was red blushing, as he pulled my hair behind my head and putting his right hand on my cheek. I leaned in closing my eyes, but before I can touch his lips, he looked away.

"Nakama, we shouldn't," Masaru said standing straight. I sat on his lap. I blushed and looked at him at bit put off.

"W-why not?" I said, feeling my heart drop. "We kiss all the time."

"Yes, but it is because…Because…" He said struggling to get his statement out. He sighed and looking at me deeply, with his ocean blue eyes. Tears were streaming down his cheek. "I'm moving away soon." My heart stopped for a moment. I was completely speechless. _Is this a cruel dream? Am I still in class_? My brain was still shell-shocked, not thinking straight. Words couldn't come out of my mouth.

"Y-your moving?" I finally said having a closed hand around my throat. Masaru nods standing up. He looked on the ground; this was probably much harder on him then it was to me. "Masaru please answer, you can tell me anything" I put my hand on his left shoulder.

Honestly, I don't want to believe that he's leaving. It would just break my heart not seeing Masaru. He was the person who _lifted_ me back up again. We've been together for two years and I thought we'd be together forever, but maybe that was a kid's dream because no one is together forever, not even my parents.

"Yes, I'm leaving this weekend, to America again," Masaru confessed. I just stood there, both of us not saying anything. I tried to hold back my tears; I don't want Masaru to think I'm a weak crybaby. I want him to know that I'll stay strong and wait for him no matter what. I'm not that frightened girl anymore. After a few minutes I started to talk.

"M-Masaru, why do you have to g-"Before I can finish, he hugged me tightly. I couldn't hold my tears anymore, I started to break.

"I don't want you to go! Y-your the whole world to me. I love you so much, to leave you." Masaru just hugged me and petted my head, trying to comfort me. Crying my eyes out,

I looked at my corner and saw Uchino and Wakai peeking through the open door. Tears were coming out of Uchino's's eyes, as Wakai looked down; they probably feel the same pain as I do now. Masaru let me go and looked me right in the eye.

"Come with me! Come with me, Mitsuko and my Dad to America!" He shouted with tears sprinkling out of his eyes. "That way, we can be together."

"Masaru…"

"I know it's sudden and you don't have much time, but please come with me! I can't live without you and you don't wanna be without me... what do you have here? I'm your family, right? You never seen your parents in God knows how long. It would make sense for us to go together and maybe we can get married one day." He grabbed my hand. Everything was too much to accept and was too sudden. Leaving my uncle, my two best friends, and going with Masaru? That was all crazy talk, but after thinking about it for a moment it did sort if made sense.

"Masaru, I don't know…"

"Nakama, know I may be asking a little too much now but I need you." I couldn't think, I just couldn't decide to stay or not. I closed my eyes and started to take deep breaths; I kept asking myself _Should I or shouldn't I go_? I asked myself. Then my choice suddenly came clear to me. Opening my eyes I looked at Masaru.

"Masaru, I think…" I gulped. I was too nervous to tell him. This was a choice that would change everything between us forever.

"Nakama, will you come with me?" Masaru asked.


End file.
